Enterprise Log 1
Collection of stories from Gold Key Comics' original Star Trek series. Premise Enterprise Log 1 was a comic book paperback collecting the first eight issues from Gold Key Comics' Star Trek monthly, spanning from July 1967 to September 1970. This was the first in the series of Star Trek: The Enterprise Logs, which is being reprinted by Checker Books under the name Star Trek: The Key Collection. It depicted the events of a later missions taking place during the TOS five-year mission. The original version from Golden Press (a division of Gold Key) features several extras, Including a "psych-file" on Captain Kirk, portraits of the Enterprise and artist Alberto Giolitti, and a page from Scotty's diary. :These features were included in the second volume of the ''Key Collection editions.'' Main Characters * Captain James T. Kirk * Commander Spock * Doctor Leonard McCoy * Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott * Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu * Lieutenant Uhura * Yeoman Janice Rand Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writers: The writer of these stories is unknown at this time * Artists: Nevio Zaccara (#1-2), Alberto Giolitti (#3-9) * Editors: Unknown Issues Captain James T. Kirk: Psycho-File ;Feature (4 pages) : James T. Kirk's "Identi-Fax" sheet identifies his serial number, lists his height as 5'11" and weight as 173 lbs. His identifying marks are a flashburn on his upper left arm, a phaser-3 scar on his right knee, two repaired fractures of his lower right leg, a surgical laser acar at the base of his spinal cord, and one magnesium spinal disc. A news clipping identifies his father as Colonel Benjamin Kirk, a hero of a military conflict known as the "Klingon Repulsion." 12-year old Jim accepts his fathers posthumous Starfleet decoration, the Supreme Medal of Honor, and an acceptance letter from Commander Alden McWilliams confirms his honorary appointment to UFP Space Academy. :This short feature was created for the original edition, and paints an odd picture of Kirk's life as a military man. If conflicts with other non-canon sources superficially, the only other mentions of Kirk's father are in the novels of Diane Carey, where he is a Starfleet security commander named George Samuel Kirk, Sr. In that version, Kirk's father vanished, when Jim was in his later teenage years. Jim Kirk's career included the end of a Klingon siege against Federation "Planetary Fort 128." complete with this comic era's "Ming the Mercless-style" Klingon general in multicolored garb.'' The Planet of No Return ; Issue #1 : 1967-07. On stardate "18:09.2," an attack by spaceborne spores preludes an ''Enterprise'' landing party visit to Planet K-G (unofficially named "Kelly-Green" for all the plant life). Crewman Hunt is horrifically transformed into a mutated plant and dies saving the crew from plant-monsters on the planet. After the crew escapes from a pen, where animals are stored as food for the (probably mindless) plant creatures, Spock concludes the plant-life must be destroyed to safeguard space travel in the area from spores. ::The complete destruction of a unique planetary ecosystem would seem to run a bit counter to the practices of Starfleet depicted in canon productions. ::This was the first ''Star Trek comic ever produced, and it contains numerous inconsistencies which persist through this entire series, due to artist and writer unfamiliarity with the source material. References are made here to the Enterprise (sometimes pictured with rocket exhaust emitting from the nacelles) visiting "Galaxy Alpha," using "TV scanners," "TV radio" and laser weapons. This was the only Gold Key comic appearance of Janice Rand.'' ::This issue would also be reprinted in issue #29 of this series, with a new cover listing the planet as "K-2." The Devil's Isle of Space ; Issue #2 : 1968-03. On stardate "19:03.2" Invasion of the City Builders ; Issue #3 : 1968-12. On stardate "20:14.6" The Peril of Planet Quick Change ; Issue #4 : 1969-06. On stardate "21:06.7" Portrait of a Starship: The Enterprise Special feature. The Ghost Planet ; Issue #5 : 1969-09. On stardate "26:06.4" When Planets Collide ; Issue #6 : 1969-12. On stardate "23:00.9" A page from Scotty's Diary Special feature. The Voodoo Planet ; Issue #7 : 1970-03. On stardate "24:17.9" Portrait of an artist: Alberto Giolitti Special feature. The Youth Trap ; Issue #8 : 1970-09. On stardate "31:09.4"